


Icy Blue

by PastelGalaxies18



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: /Reader, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, danganronpa - Freeform, hanahaki, ilovedwritingthis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelGalaxies18/pseuds/PastelGalaxies18
Summary: You and Byakuya are best friends, but after contracting Hanahaki disease, you start to think that your heart thinks otherwise.





	Icy Blue

The sound of yelling woke you up one Monday morning. It was your mom. 

“SWEETIE WAKE UP, YOU’RE GONNA BE LATE!” 

Your eyes shot wide open, and you glanced at your alarm clock.

“Shit!!!!! I only have 10 minutes to get to school!”

You scramble to get your things, not even bothering to make your unruly bed. You could barely comb out your messy (h/c) hair as you raced down the stairs, grabbed a granola bar, and sprinted outside. 

You couldn’t believe you were going to be late on your first day at Hope’s Peak Academy.

Just as you thought that things couldn’t get worse, it started to rain. Hard. 

Shit..... Well, fuck my life, I guess I’ll come to class late and soaking wet..

While you’re running, you slip on a puddle. Cursing your awful luck, you shakily get up and pick up your sopping wet bag. You can feel your eyes stinging. They start brimming with tears. You try your best to force them back, only partially succeeding. You can’t show up with puffy eyes, too. 

All of a sudden, the rain stopped. As you looked up, you saw a figure with a black umbrella. He was sneering at you. 

“Get up, and stop sulking in the dirt.” He said.

How rude...

Nevertheless, you got up and wiped at your tears.

You look at the guy who helped you. His icy blue eyes pierced through your soul, and his stature was very intimidating.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Let’s go. We’re going to be late.” He stated. 

“U-um ok... t-thank you...” you reply, shivering.

Suddenly, he took off his dark jacket and draped it over you. Then, leading you to the school with one hand behind your back, you both walked to school under his umbrella.

As you entered the classroom, there were a few snickers from the class, as you were soaking wet and still dripping in the classroom. He walked in behind you, and you moved out of the way for him. He sat in the front, and you chose the seat behind him.

As you were all introducing yourselves to the class, you found out that his name is Byakuya Togami, and that he is the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. He is the heir to the Togami Company, and you figured that he is very rich. He’s also kind of a douche because you watched him make snide remarks to everyone else who was introducing themselves.

Except for you.

When you were introducing yourself, he actually paid attention.

“I’m (L/N) (F/N), and I’m the Ultimate Performer. I dance, sing, and entertain people who are eager to watch my shows. It’s very nice to meet you!” You did a small bow. You figured that that was a good enough introduction, so you headed back to your seat, Byakuya’s piercing blue eyes watching you the entire time.

Once everyone was done, class began. You couldn’t help but feel as though those striking blue eyes were watching you.

When it was time for lunch, you went up to the rooftops to eat in peace and solitude. Little did you know that Byakuya was also planning to eat on the roof, and when he showed up, you were quite surprised. 

He, to your surprise, sat next to you on the roof. You couldn’t help but stare.

“What are you looking at? This happens to be the spot I wanted to sit at, so don’t get your hopes up.” He replied bluntly.

Sighing, you reached into your bag to pull out your chopsticks. You opened your bento and began to eat your soggy rice. Even though it was soggy, it still tasted decent enough where at least you wouldn’t puke.

After a while, you decided to speak.  
“Thanks for, you know..... helping me in the rain.” You Said timidly. 

“Think nothing of it.” He replied. You could see the flush in his cheeks as he refused to look at you.

You smiled. “I don’t see you with the other students, is there a reason?” You asked.

He looked to the ground. “I... don’t really have any friends. I prefer solitude.”

You looked up at him. He looked kinda sad. You gently put your hand on his. “We can be friends....” you say with confidence.

Surprised, shocked, and happy, Byakuya smiled. Not his usual smirk, but a real smile. He pulled you into a hug. As you felt his warm embrace, you welcomed it, and smiled into his shoulder. 

—————

Many months have passed since you met Byakuya, and you two are the best of friends. There wasn’t a thing you didn’t do together. Since your family is really crappy, he was really supportive and helped you out. When you first started your period and freaked out, he was the one who bought you pads and chocolate. When you got rejected by the guy you had a crush on, he comforted you through it, and you ate ice cream while watching a movie. He even tutored you on the subject in school you had the most trouble in: biology. He was really smart. 

Why?

Why is it that your face feels hot whenever he is by your side? Why does your stomach feel like it’s going on a roller coaster when he hugs you? You couldn’t love him, no way, as if he’d love you back. You let out a hacking cough and began to work on biology work that Byakuya gave you. 

Ugh, why biology of all things. 

You coughed again and began to work.

The next day, Byakuya, as usual, walked with you to school. “(Y/N), you’ve seemed kinda off since yesterday, are you feeling okay?” He asked, concerned. 

You were surprised that he was showing this much concern for you. You blushed thinking about it. 

“I’m fine, I think I just have a cold.” You said. You let out a hoarse cough, which barreled into a huge coughing fit. You couldn’t breathe. It felt as if you were being drowned. It was a dark, suffocating feeling, and you coughed until you tasted blood. 

Byakuya saw the whole thing. 

He rushed to your side, screaming your name as you blacked out.

He must’ve carried you to the nurse’s office, because the next thing you knew, he was at your bedside with Mikan Tsumiki, the Ultimate Nurse, examining your body. 

“T-Thank you for bringing her here this quickly. Y-You should go now, please.”

Byakuya nodded and left the nurse’s office. Mikan walked over to you and began to speak.

“You appear to have what a lot of high school girls contract eventually. Hanahaki disease. Love disease. It commonly appears when the victim is experiencing feelings of unrequited love. If left untreated, it can kill you.” 

“Hana- what?” You asked quizzically.

“Hanahaki. There are several stages of it.  
Stage 1. You start coughing every few minutes.  
Stage2. You start coughing more often and more violently.  
Stage 3. You cough way more frequently and have fits or coughing.  
Stage 4. You start coughing up blood.  
Stage 5. You start coughing up petals.  
Stage 6. You start coughing up full buds.  
Stage 7. The stems and thorns start growing in your lungs.  
Stage 8. You start coughing up full flowers.  
Stage 9. If left untreated, death occurs.”

You just looked at her, horrified.

“The only way to be treated is to either confess to your crush and they accept it, or to lose memories of them entirely.” She finished.

It was hard to hear. Your world was shrinking. Your eyes started brimming with tears at what you heard. 

What will I do? Lose my only friend, or risk rejection? 

Shaking away your thoughts, you turned to Mikan, let out a quick thank you, bowed, and returned to class, carrying a box of tissues.

All throughout class you were coughing, and people started to get slightly annoyed. You couldn’t help it. It was automatic. Blood started to come up every time you coughed into your tissue, and although Byakuya didn’t know what was wrong with you, he looked very concerned. 

After class, he walked up to you.

“(Y/n), are you okay? Ever since you went to the nurse’s office, you’ve been worse.” He furrowed his brow. You wish you could’ve answered, but you felt something large in your throat, and you rushed to the bathroom, leaving Byakuya behind.

As you finally reached the bathroom, you coughed into the toilet, suffocating, hacking coughs until something came up.

Many somethings.

Little, pink, bloody petals came up.

You started panicking. 

Hyperventilating as you kept coughing them up, the darkness overtaking you and all you could smell was flowers. 

“(Y/n)! Are you okay in there?” Byakuya asked from outside the restroom.

“Yea! I’m f-fine! Leave without me!” You said, trying your best to choke down the petals.

“Are you absolutely sure?” He asked once more.

“Y-Yeah! I’ll see you tomorrow!” You replied.

You didn’t leave the bathroom until you heard the sound of his footsteps echoing away.

Gagging a little, you headed home.

————

A few weeks later, As you were changing your shoes, you found a note in your show locker. It was from Byakuya.

“(Y/n), I’m worried about you. You haven’t been yourself since you blacked out a few weeks ago. Meet me in the library after school so we can talk.”

Great. Just great.

You headed to class, hacking out a full bud, and groaned as you threw it in the trash can.  
————-  
After school, you met Byakuya in the library, as he asked. He was hiding behind a few shelves, looking for books. You walked up to him.

“Hey, Byakuya. So, what’s up?”

He took you by your shoulders.

“I’m just worried about you, like I said. You’ve been really checked out lately.” He said, concerned.

“I’m fine, just sick. Speaking of which, I have to go to the bathroom real quick.” 

He nodded, and you dashed to the bathroom. Your lungs were on fire, feeling as if thorns were prickling inside them, scratching at you from the inside. It was coming soon. Your death. But you’d rather die than forget about Byakuya. 

You let out the worst cough you ever felt, and as you looked upon the horror, you couldn’t believe your eyes. You had coughed up a whole, hot pink, bloody rose.

Crying as you had a panic attack, clawing at your throat and begging it to stop, you kept on coughing up flowers until it finally stopped. Wiping your mouth of access blood, you returned to the bathroom where Byakuya was waiting.

“You were in there for a while, are you sure your okay?” He asked.

“Yeah I’m fi-“ you were cut off by a huge cough, and you coughed up a few flowers. Byakuya saw the entire thing.

“(Y/n)! Oh my god! What’s happening!” He asked in shock.

You ceased coughing. “It’s been going on for weeks. It’s called Hanahaki disease. Love disease.” You explained.

“So.... you love someone?” He looked sad.

“Y-Yeah.......I-It’s Just...” you began to cry. “You were always there for me! My family sucks, and when they hit me, you were there! Every time they called me trash and a disappointment, you were always there to counteract their words! You help me with everything I ever struggle with and I can’t thank you enough! I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I Love you, ok? I love every inch of your arrogant, jerk, tsundere being! I always have! But you’ve been so immersed in books and you’ve been ignorant so I always took that as a sign that you didn’t care about my feelings! And now, I’m going to die without ever getting to be with you; so let me say it once more, I lo-“ 

He cut you off by softly placing his lips against yours. It was nice, sweet, and everything you ever wanted. It was perfect. As he pulled away, he quietly said,

“I love you too.”


End file.
